Various different types of electronic circuits are housed within enclosed packages such as metallic or plastic-form packaging. These circuits can be simpler in nature such as a power storage cell application to more elaborate applications such as cell phones or other devices. With respect to power storage applications as an example, complex lithium ion battery packs used in automotive or grid storage require elaborate sensing and protection. For example, individual packs need to be controlled such that they can be charged when necessary and disconnected from the respective charging source when adequate charging levels have been achieved. This requires additional wiring to provide such control to each cell. In multi-cell applications, such wiring can be expensive in terms of cost, installation, and maintenance. Thus, the additional wires needed to monitor each individual battery cell and provide safety shutoff features add weight and complexity to these systems. Since each battery pack sits on a different potential, expensive data isolation techniques need to be applied with traditional methods. Also, since the battery housings are metal and batteries are assembled as a three dimensional stack, traditional radio frequency communications cannot be employed. Alternative communication methods include ultrasonic data transmission but these have proven too slow for the 1-2 Mb/s of data that needs to be aggregated through a typical multi-cell battery pack system.